Naruto the Knight
by Datu824
Summary: A Sword, a Shield, a Code, a Daughter. Naruto revels his hidden self to protect the baby he finds, watch as Naruto rises above the rest. AU, Pairing undecided, Mature for language, graphic nature, and lemons later, this is your warning.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the Knight

Prologue

I do not own Naruto,'

He was running, he was always running, they came after him. He didn't understand, why, why do they do this? He didn't know he just ran. Iruka-sensei wasn't there, Inu wasn't there, Jiji wasn't there, He was running, he heard there shouts of anger, hatred, loathing. He was running from their hatred, their anger. 'Demon' they yelled 'die'. He tripped. He saw what he tripped on, it was a baby.

'_what do I do?' _He thought. _'Shit, the got me' _The crowd had caught up, with out a second thought he lept and covered the young infant, a broken bottle smashed into his temple, the baby cried out. He smiled and cooed to the baby so the crowd wouldn't find it. The baby fell silent as this person was covering it, hugging it, she giggled. The young man smiled, he bonded then and there, he would let nothing happen to his daughter, He hissed in pain as he felt a knife enter his leg.

"what is it hiding?" One villager yelled. He felt hands grab him and rip him off.

"No!" He exclaimed.

"why would we listen to you, Demon?" A man yelled striking him in the face unwrapping the bundle. "A baby!" they gasped, "Kill it" a woman screamed, "Kill the demon spawn!" The chants rose in a crescendo.

** "Put her down." **A command was issued by the young man, a vortex of red energy spinning around him like a maelstrom.

"Die demon, your baby will fallow you shortly!" A man with a headband yelled charging the young man, as he approached closer, civilians losing him in his swift passage, the young man stood stock still his blond hair covering his eyes, his fist clenched.

"**Last Warning." **a cold, evil voice said. The man was with in striking distance, in a flash, the man had past the young man, his knife not in his hand, "How?" he gasped out the knife protruding from his belly, blood soaking the pavement below his feet.

"**GIVE ME MY KIT!" ** The now enraged young man yelled the red aura around him exploding in beautiful violence. He raced towards his daughter faster then the ninja had ever seen him move. He spun into motion dropping in to a spinning sweep of the man who had his daughter, the man's feet left the ground, the blond haired tornado smashing his hand into the mans throat, recovering his daughter from the bastard, he stood up, head still bowed, "**You can attack me all you want, insult me, ignore me, kill me, but..." **he said calmly "**DON'T EVER ATTACK MY DAUGHTER!" **The young man rushed into motion, his daughter cradled safely in his chest, he struck out with his remaining hand and feet, bones broke where ever he touched. He had hidden and now he was no longer hiding, he had run, but no longer would he run, he would fight and protect the one who was most precious to him in no time at all he had demolished the weak villagers who he had hidden from.

"Naruto," The young man whipped his blond head around when he heard that voice.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" the blond man asked.

"Finding out your not holding back anymore... oh and Happy birthday." the pineapple haired man said monotone.

"Thanks Shika, means something coming from you." He said softly, "Hey, come meet my new daughter."

"How did you get... never mind too troublesome, whats her name?" Shika asked.

"Asura." Naruto said with finality.

A/N: So my first story, I hope you like and review, almost any comments are appreciated just don't be a jerk, A special shout-out/ thanks to TenchiSaWaDa for his help in getting this started, read his story "Red Claw and Shade Slayer" awesome. So let me know, updates will be sporadic, hopefully while I still have my muse I can crack out a couple chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto the Knight

I do not own Naruto,'

Chapter 1,

"I don't know what to do Jiji." Naruto said his hand resting on a large stone, "how do I protect my daughter? How do I let her be a little girl?"

"You could give her up." Shikamaru said from a little ways away.

"Yeah... No. Nice try." Naruto said little humor in his voice, "I could leave, but then I would be just like Sasuke, can I kill him yet by the way?"

"Not quite."

"I should really get my stuff back from you. Your family didn't mind did they?"

"No Naruto they didn't, for the hundredth time. You know my mom tried to adopt you like a thousand time, and not just because of who your dad was."

"Yeah, I know." The two friends started to walk back to the Nara compound.

"What are you gonna do now?"

"Thinking I might tell Baa-chan that I need a little time and go visit my old teacher. Finally take that test Ero-sensei said I should take back when..." Naruto cut off here holding his daughter close. After Naruto had returned from the training trip with Jiraiya he had hoped that he wouldn't have to hide, wouldn't have to be beat so the villagers didn't get the civilian council involved, those bastards had way too much power, they could even order his death, but he had something worth fighting for, something he would destroy the very earth to protect, his most precious thing reached up with a tiny arm grasping at his nose. He smiled down at her, Shikamaru watching on happy that Naruto found someone that wouldn't shun his love.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you finally going to introduce the Knight to everyone."

"Yeah its time. Its what my teacher would have wanted. The Knight is coming."

Sunrise of the next day found the blond young man cradling a young dark haired baby to his chest. Something was different about our young hero, he was no longer wearing his usual jump suit. He had greaves on his feet, a chain mail shirt could be seen peaking out of his long white overcoat with orange trim, an orange tinted belt around his waist to dirks on either side, a thick strap wrapping from his right shoulder to his left hip, a large claymore was strapped there, a shield sat by the door, a pair of orange foxes standing on a shield while stretching out to sniff a hourglass at the top. At the top was written "The Truth is Our Shield, Let Nothing Harm Us." Naruto continued to rock his young daughter as he picked up his shield and slung it over his left shoulder. He stepped out the door his daughter in hand as two green blurs rushed by. The two blurs skidded to a stop.

"Naruto, my friend." the younger of the two said, the older one watching on strangely silent.

"Lee, its nice to see you."

"Yosh, whose child are you caring for my youthful comrade?"

"This is my daughter Lee, I found her in an alley last night."

"Your flames burn bright my eternal rival." Both chuckled at this. It had been a running joke between the two for years now, neither really caring who was better just happy to have someone they respected acknowledge them.

"Lee, continue your run I must talk with our young friend here."

"Yes, Gai-sensei." Lee took off becoming a blur once more.

"So, you are shedding your layers, young maelstrom." Gai said he voice all business.

"Yeah, its time for the Code to come alive here."

"Then he will be coming soon?"

"No, he won't be, I'm sorry."

"Why should you be sorry he did what he had to do and he left the world with you, and now you have baby to raise in the same way."

"Yeah your right, I may call on you soon, will you be ready?"

"As always, my student and I shall always be ready! The power of Youth is always ready!" Gai shot away faster then the eye could see. Naruto looked grateful towards the way they had gone. '_Here we go.'_

As Naruto approached the Hokage's office he was experiencing an emotion he hadn't felt for a very long time, apprehension. Our young hero didn't want the one he saw as a mother figure to tell him that what he was doing was wrong, but damn it he was an adult and a Knight he knew what he was doing. Well at least he hoped he did. The Hokage's secretary looked at him in awe as he approached all 6'2" of him in all his garbed glory. When he stopped to think about it he must have looked quite the sight. Never had a Ninja dressed like this, his gloved hands holding a very tiny infant. The secretary let him through with out any problems.

"Baa-chan" Naruto called out calmly.

"Naruto, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She had long gotten used to the way he addressed him.

"My daughter."

"Your Daughter! When the hell did you get a daughter and why the hell wasn't I informed of this little fact about you! And what is with the new getup?"

"Because I just found her yesterday, I was running from a mob when I tripped over her. She seemed so small and helpless that I just covered her up. And I will not give her up. She is my daughter now and forever. This is the real me Baa-chan, Ero-sensei left me off with a friend of his, he was a Knight."

Flashback

"Ero-sensei where are you talking me?"

"A friend of mine, he is a great warrior. Naruto I need you to listen to me now, this man that we are going to has a temper worse than Tsunade. Be respectful of him, he will teach you in an almost lost art, he takes few and even then only if there worthy. So behave.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya. Be polite."

They walked on in a comfortable silence for a little ways, every now and then our young hero would see something in the distance that would intrigue him. Finally they came upon a young man sitting on rock a large sword resting against his shoulder, no hair on his head, a shield resting on his back, a knife visible in his boot.

"Tarn, my boy, where is your master, he said he would take my young charge in?" The young man looked up, blue glacial eyes looking deep at the pair. "He was killed early this year, I am to keep his promise, I will train our new Knight."

"What? How?"

"All I can say was for our order he laid down his life. I see your worried Jiraiya, there is no need I finished my training last year, I am ready to train this young one."

"You know I never doubt, after all who would doubt a Knight of Verum."

"You would be surprised. There are many who think in this age of shinobi that we cannot possible exist as truthful beings. I assume this is the young man who will be learning from me."

Naruto in a most unusual display had yet to say a word. He knew that this was a moment that would absolutely change his life.

A/N I am sorry this chapter was so late and short. I will not stop this story til Im done but I will finish this.


	3. Redux

He swung his sword in an arc at his enemies, fast as chain lightning he stuck never slowing. Blue eyes shining beneath a mane of golden hair, darting from one opponent to the next slicing them down without mercy. His blade sticky with the life of the many he had taken down to protect what he those who meant something to him. Shield bashing the next opponent in the chest, sword flowing into the armpit of the next one, like wheat beneath the scythe none stood in between him and his goal.

The bandits didn't stand a chance when they choose to take this contract. Kidnapping the daughter of a high ranking member of the Konoha court was plain suicide. Stupid fools, do they never learn. We look now to our hero, a tall man standing just over six feet, blonde hair spiking up in seemingly random directions, metal plates of armor adorned his body making this young man to be a titian of a man. He is standing over the only opponent to give him any sort of fight in this fight. A mountain of a man, a poleax lying broken at his side, his head fallen to the other side.

"Dumbass you really shouldn't have taken this job; it meant nothing but death for you." Our hero stated wiping the blood off his blade. "Hey! You can come out now!" A young little girl steps out from behind one of the many trees surrounding them. "I am sorry for taking so long." Our hero laughs scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you, but who are you? I've never seen you at court before?" The yellow haired girl asked.

"That's because I wasn't around I'm on my way back to Konoha."

"Yes but who are you?"

"Me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" 

Hello everyone. My apologies for this taking so long I have had a lot of different things come up. No excuse I know. I am doing a complete revamp of this story so I hopefully will be able to finish it, for now I am just going to do a one shot to get this idea out there. Also I apologize for the length wanted to get something up.

If you have any ideas you want me to try let me know, I am going to try and do one shots when I get the chance.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
